Yoshi's Ray Surfing Time Trial Run
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: Ray Surfing is a sport that Mario did in Super Mario Galaxy and in this fanfic, Yoshi gets a chance to do a special time trial across the Loopdeeswoop Galaxy. Based on the Super Mario Galaxy mission, "The Galaxy's Greatest Wave".


** Yoshi's Ray Surfing Time Trial Run**

It's a great day at the Loopdeeswoop Galaxy where Yoshi was relaxing on a nice pool when suddenly, he saw a penguin talking to himself. Yoshi said, "Wow, it's Coach. The professional Ray Surfer and swim teacher. I wonder what he has in store for me. Well, let's ask him. Hey Coach, what are you doing?"

Coach replied, "I'm having a Ray Surfing Time Trial and the course is all set for you because today's time trial is going to be a special 3-minute time trial. You love time trials, right?"

"Of course I love time trials because I've been training for the Mario Kart tournament every day at the Mushroom Kingdom and today is my lucky day because I'm doing a Ray Surfing time trial. So, I think I can do that right now and I can't wait for me to try it!"

"Are you sure you're ready for the time trial?" Coach asked.

"Yes!" Yoshi answered.

"Great! It looks like you're ready for the 3-minute time trial. Now, get on the manta ray surfboard and we'll get this time trial started. Go on, Yoshi. Get on the manta ray and head to the starting line. I'll tell you when to start your time trial."

Yoshi agreed as he hopped on the manta ray and began to surf to the starting line. Coach took out his stopwatch and said, "OK, your time trial will start after I say go. Remember, you have 3 minutes to get back to the finish line. Now, before we get started, is there anything you like to say?"

"Yes," Yoshi replied, "What's the grand prize for finishing the time trial?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. If you cross the finish line before the 3 minutes are up, then you'll earn a Power Star."

"A Power Star! I like it! Let's get started, Coach. I'm ready to ride the waves."

"Alright then. Now stay calm, have fun, and enjoy the surf. So, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Yoshi replied with his thumbs up.

"OK then, here we go. 3..."

Yoshi looked at the course…

"2..."

He gave a thumbs up to Coach…

"1..."

Everything grew silent as Coach gives the signal to start the run. He took a deep breath and said…

"_**GO!!**_"

With the word shouted, he started the stopwatch and Yoshi began his time trial.

As Yoshi rides the wave, he is having a great time manta ray surfing. Coach looked at the stopwatch and said, "You're doing good, Yoshi. You got 80 seconds to go. Keep it up!! You're halfway through the course. Keep going until you cross the finish line!"

As Yoshi makes his way to the final corner, Coach said, "30 seconds left, Yoshi. Hurry up!"

Yoshi turned around and sped as fast as he could! Coach checked the watch and said, "10 seconds left, Yoshi. 9, 8, 7..."

Yoshi said, "Almost there..."

"6, 5, 4..."

The crowd chanted Yoshi's name all across the course as Coach counts down.

"3, 2, 1..."

Yoshi kept on going until…

Until…

Yoshi crossed the finish line at the sound of the whistle!

Coach blew the whistle and said, "Finish!! Great run, Yoshi!"

The crowd cheered for Yoshi as Coach announced the results. He said to Yoshi, "Yoshi, after a nice performance and that final blow of the whistle at the finish line, your total race time is…"

Yoshi held his breath as Coach checked his stopwatch. He held his breath and said to Yoshi, "Are you ready for your total race time, Yoshi?"

"Yes," Yoshi replied, "What's my total time across the course?"

"Your total race time across this course is... 3:00! You made it to the finish line at the sound of the whistle! I can't believe that you finished it at the whistle! So, your prize for winning the time trial is... a Power Star!! Great finish, Yoshi! You are the best Ray Surfer in the Mushroom Kingdom! Well, here's your Star!"

Coach took out his pocket and gave him a Power Star. Yoshi said, "Thanks, Coach. I never knew that ray surfing is another great sport for me. So, I got a Star!"

And so, Yoshi earns a Star for his fantastic finish!


End file.
